


Occupation Parody

by MutsumiMaeno



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Cussing, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Off screen sexy time, Working AU, like a shitpost but it's about my ships, lol help me, shipost, this is literally common yaoi tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-28 22:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutsumiMaeno/pseuds/MutsumiMaeno
Summary: Random short pieces of short Shin shippening stories. Look at the tags to get a general idea.I had an idea of giving the characters a job in the future and how those could interact with each other. Just read it to see what I mean.





	Occupation Parody

**Author's Note:**

> The first one was greatly inspired by the OMAKE from the Yaoi Manga: Change World by Minaduki Yuu. The rest followed after I decided that the first story was too short.
> 
> Ah, Umeji's are based on AoKuro dj titled Onegai Kuroko-sensei

**Student x Teacher: Budo x Shin**

The doors to the faculty office opened slowly as the class representative, Budo carried a stack of papers. "Yo, sensei-chan! Here's the school papers~!"

"It's Higaku-sensei, Masuta-san. Please place them to my desk." The curly haired teacher groaned as he pulled through the paperwork.

Budo shuffles back and forth through the door, before finally gaining confidence. "Hey, Shin-chan-sensei? Why do you always ask me for help?"

His hands stopped from grading the papers and turned to the student. "I'm... just gonna ignore that nickname." He sighed and turned away. "You're the class representative. Of course I'm going to ask you for help."

"Ehhhh...." He threw his head back in wonder. "Even if you say that...." The student placed a strong hand on the teacher's desk, making it shake and scattering the papers everywhere.

The teacher was forced to stare up at his student, effectively trapped between the desk and the much bigger student. "W-what's the matter.... Masuta-san....?"

Staring at the teacher dead in the eye, he delivered his final blow. "You like me, don't you?" He smirked.

"H-huh... w-what?!"

He lightly blew on the curly haired teacher's ear, making him shiver. "Making me meet you each day... that's an abuse of one's authority, isn't it?"

Shin couldn't believe it. He had been found out. "P-please... Masuta-san.... Step away from me."

However, what he did was spin the older man's chair around and captured both of his hands. "No. I just know that you're going to avoid me after this. In truth, I was at fault for seducing my sensei."

All the teacher did was turn away, face blooming into an ever growing red.

"Now I know that you feel the same way about me now. So please..." The student begged. "Look at me and tell me why you won't accept me!"

He nods and swallowed the anxiety in him. "Masuta-san... If I tell you that now, that I want to be with you.... sooner or later, you'll receive a special 'physical education' that should be taught when you're at least twenty-one...."

Budo widened his eyes. "You don't mean...."

The teacher looks away, the redness of his face now spreading to his ears. In an instant, the student drags the older man away from the faculty room.

"W-wha?! Where are we going?!"

"To the gym storage room!" Budo turned to him so fast, he should've gotten a whiplash. "Sensei! I'm eighteen! I'm totally ready for that lesson!!! I'm gonna fuck you!"

Shin panics as he looks around. "You can't just say that out loud!!!"

"So you're not denying it!?" He responded cheekily.

"You....." The teacher sighed. "I'm placing you in detention."

"Real sexy, sensei!" He guffawed.

"S-suspension!!"

"Ah! You're giving me freedom to court you outside of school? That's so great!"

He was running out of options. "Expulsion!"

"Then we won't be teacher and student anymore." He grinned. "I want you, sensei... don't you want me too?"

"This is so wrong..." Shin said as he continued to let himself be swayed by his student.

In front of them was the storage room. "To me, it feels right."

.

.

.

_They totally fucked inside the storage room._

* * *

**Idol x Producer: Masato (Borupen rename) x Shin**

The crimson-eyed idol is really, really at his wit's end. He's done everything he can do. Variety Shows, Dramas, Live Concerts, and Stage Plays. Nothing seems to get through to his person of interest... his own producer and best friend, Shin.

His eyes are on his phone again. Why the heck is he absorbed on that mobile game... is he focusing on some broom-haired fictional Masato instead of a real Masato in front of him? I just know it... It's anime after all. Anime is the root of this evil.

I regret not saving him from that evil.

"Hey you fucker." The idol called out rather aggressively.

The producer tears his eyes away and lands on me. "What is it Masato? Want to know your new gig?"

(Fucking finally, you're looking at me.) "Yeah. What's it? New Drama? Screenplay?"

"It's a anime voice acting gig!" He clapped eagerly.

"The fuck?!" He asked, surprised. "You know how I feel with that shit!"

Shin looks around in panic before sighing. "Maybe you can tone down the language....? Uh... Your idol career might be over if you keep doing that...."

(What's the use if the one person I want to be noticed by, just doesn't?) "I can do the fuck I want and too bad they can't fucking do anything about it!" The idol huffed. "So? Why the heck did you think it'd be a good idea to give me this gig knowing about my opinion on..._ that_."

The producer just shrugs. "The company wants you to voice this character cuz... his thing is your thing."

"Hah?" He asked, confused.

"It's literally on your title. Masato Saishiki, Sadistic Idol and Kabedon King."

Masato was taken aback. "Since when the ever loving _fuck_ did that happen??!?"

"The attitude and aura you give just... as the fans quote 'makes them want to be dominated'. The drama and play characters you acted didn't really help shatter that illusion of you."

"Huh... so...." The idol stood up, walked up to his producer and locked him in a kabedon. "This... is my selling point to my fans?"

"Ah... yeah...." Shin fidgets.

He nods. "So.... what is my selling point to get in your heart?"

"E-eh?" The producer was bewildered, not being able to process it.

"What will it take to steal your heart? Act like a phantom thief? Like a prince charming? Maybe you want me to be someone energetic and loud?" He places his head to the producer's shoulder. "I'm an idol, y'know? I can be anything... just for you. What will it take to make you finally look at me?"

"Nothing." His purple eyes cast down.

The idol's eyes widened. "Nothing....? Nothing..... so... so it was hopeless all along. I never stood a chance, all along."

"It's nothing... because I'm already looking and supporting you so much."

"Huh...?"

He looked away. "Tell me... did you become an idol purely based on my interest? Just because I got into this company?"

Masato was too ashamed to admit that it was true.

"If it doesn't make you happy, then don't do force yourself. The only one I love is the real Masato."

The two were inches away from each other, eyes practically searching the other.

"I can't keep you to myself.... because you're an idol. Idols are meant to be worshiped, it's on the name after all."

His crimson eyes just narrowed. "Too bad, I'm not a fan of following the usual norms. How about a sexy affair between an idol and a producer? I'm sure we'll have fun."

"M-Masato... your eyes are kinda scary... ahaha~" He raises his hands in defense.

"Well, I have to live up to my Sadistic Persona."

"O-oh...."

He takes the producers hand and kisses it like a true gentleman. "Green is a go ahead and Red is stop. Tap me three times if you want me to stop whatever I'm doing to you."

"W-what's up with those instructions....?" Masato steps away and into the door.

The palpable sound of a door's lock was heard. "Let's do something... fun. Do you trust me?"

Shin swallowed in nervousness.

.

.

.

_Then they totally had kinky sex._

* * *

**Business Tycoon x Butler: Iruka x Shin**

This is a short story of a butler named Shin Higaku and the master he is very devoted to, Iruka-sama. Watch as we witness their daily life inside the very walls of the Rozenberg family's mansion.

"Hey! Do it again." Iruka asked.

Shin couldn't help but sigh. "I've done it for about three times now.... are you not satisfied yet, Master?"

The master-business man chuckled. "Of course I am. I can't just help myself when it comes to you."

"M-master...." The butler was conflicted, not sure if he should continue indulging his master's desires.

Iruka places a gentle hand on his little butler. "Come on.... use your mouth."

"I.... I can't!" The servant turned pink in embarrassment. "H-how many times do you intend to make me do it?"

The master was silent for a second, as if thinking, before giving his answer. "Until you can't anymore."

"T-t-that's....!"

Iruka nods. "You know, I'm glad you're doing this for me. Please, try?"

"But master.... I can't do it anymore. That's what your answer was, right? Can we stop now?"

The master was silent. "Do you... really not want to do it anymore?"

Not trusting his voice any longer, the butler simply nodded.

"Then your clothes...." The master pointed. "I want you to take them off."

"T-take them off?! R-right here?" He looked around the room... it was empty, aside from the couch, the bed, and a large television. No one was here.

Iruka laughed. "What's the matter? If we don't, the outfit will get dirtied." 

"Uh... I'll just wear this while doing my duties." He wrapped his hands together not wanting to humiliate himself any further.

"I must apologize but...." The master placed both hands on the butler's shoulder. "...you can't do your _duties_ with this on."

His hands expertly disrobed the squeaking butler. Taking of the jet-black jacket, and pulling off the constricting tie. "W-wait!" The butler steps back. "I can do this myself. I'm your butler! You should not do this."

"You've put up with me for so long...." The white-haired master started. "Let me just do this one little thing for you. It'll be over soon, don't worry."

The butler's master continued to take it off, bit by bit. Shin could feel the sensation of warmth, dancing around his waist as he took of his vest suit. The hands moved from below to up his sides, making him shiver.

"Don't move too much." Iruka commanded.

Just as he was about to remove the butler's gloves, the door burst open to reveal one of the household maids with camera in hand. The girl dramatically points to the two and shouted in the most clearest, high-pitched, giggly voice.

"YOU TWO ARE ABOUT TO HAVE SEX!" She declared.

The two men looked at each other in surprise. "We're about to have sex.....?" Iruka asked slowly. "By golly! If I had known that, we wouldn't have worn these **cosplays**!"

"C-cosplay...?" The maid asked, now taking a closer look.... both men wore matching butler outfits. Sitting atop the table was two black wigs, thrown carelessly. The show paused on the television was... Kuro no Shitsuji. An anime.

The butler sighed. "Now you know master's dirty secret..." He removed the gloves fully. "Our master... is a weaboo."

"W-what!?" The maid was in shock. "Then what were those sounds earlier?!"

Shin blushed, as he took of his slacks and wore the _real_ household butler uniform, a grey-jacket, slacks and vest combo with black silk gloves. "Master forced me to practice my lines as Sebastian and I... I could never utter such lines! Then the cosplay! He doesn't want to order another one in case we destroy it!"

Iruka pouted. "It was a simple line! 'I'm simply one hell of a butler', and he kept messing up! I can't be a perfect Claude if he can't be a great Sebastian! The costumes are worth saving! The house might get suspicious if I keep purchasing from a tailor so regularly."

"Please consider my feelings as a real butler!" Shin retorted with pinkness on his face.

"Then... you guys are not... you know... having sex?" The maid started to ask.

The master shakes his head. "No. We only have sex during weekends, it's difficult for Shin to do his job if we did it everyday."

"Don't tell her that!!" Shin screeched as the maid fainted in realization.

Iruka tilts his head. "Eh. She seemed trustworthy. We need an ally to distract the house while we do it!" He pouted.

"Oh my god... Why did I not quit this job..."

"Because you love me." The white haired man answered wholeheartedly. Yeah, let's accept that answer for now.

.

.

.

_They are totally already fucking, but it has a schedule. Talk about kinky._

* * *

**Author x Editor: Taro x Shin**

"Yamada-sensei...." The blue haired editor muttered lowly. "Your manuscript. **_Is it done?_**"

The author raised his hands in defeat as he laughed carelessly. "Ahaha~ You see...."

"I don't want to hear your reasons, Yamada-sensei." Shin growled. "I want the manuscripts by today."

The author simply scratched his head. "W-what a fierce command.... maybe if you asked in a cute way, I'll get more motivated?" 

"If you have time to joke around, get the manuscript done." The editor glared.

"Alright alright...." He looks up before turning to the editor one last time. "How about I fax it tomorro-"

"NO." He answered, blanked face.

Taro shrugged. "Guess not... ahahaha."

Shin nods. "You better get it done soon. I've been scolded by my boss, you know? Saying that I'm too lenient on you."

"Alright, alright.... This is for real now..." Taro pouts as he faces the blank document on his laptop.

Soon enough, steady clacking of the keyboard can be heard coming from the carefree author. Soon enough Taro could finally find the pace of his story as letters poured out of his mind to the now filled in documents. Though.... there's one thing currently distracting him.

"Hey.... Higaku-san? Are you just going to stare at me...?" He called out without turning behind him. Where the editor sat, staring intently at the author's back.

He jolts back in realization. "Oh... OH! I'm sorry!"

The author swivels his chair around to face the editor. "Is there something wrong....?"

"Hn...." Shin takes a deep breath and sighs. "I'm quitting as an editor."

"...!" Taro knew that this day would come, but he never thought that it'd be so soon. "Why? Are there trouble in the office?"

He shakes his head. "I feel.... like a plastic."

"A... what...?" Taro was a man of idioms and metaphors, but it took a while to understand him.

"I'm sorry... I don't know how to describe it." He laughed. "It's just.... I'm not doing as well as my colleagues. The authors they're assigned with had gotten awards and fame while authors under mine are just nobodies. I started wondering.... is it my fault?"

Taro frowned. "Oh Higaku-san.... it's not your fault." I nodded for reaffirmation.

"Y'know, Yamada-sensei... I actually like your work. From your outlandish story, "Lovesick" to your essays regarding society.... and yet you're not popular enough." A sigh escaped his lips. "Your talent is wasted on a bad editor."

"T-that's quite flattering... I thought you never cared...."

The editor laughed. "I give that impression a lot." The two met eyes. "I was never like this when I was younger. I was the mature leader of a high school club way back then and I had a lot of confidence in myself. I wonder... what happened?"

Shin felt something warm on the side of his cheek, it was Taro's lips. "Don't cry...." His hands felt around his face to feel the tear streaks.

"I'm sorry... I got sentimental...." He held the cheek Taro had kissed. It felt warm.

Taro let out a shaky breath. He had always felt an something for his editor, but now that he might disappear soon... he had to take a chance. "Higaku-san... May I...?"

Both men turned red. Eyes now gravitating on the other man's lips. Slowly, without any other words, the two lips connected, making them stumble down to the floor. The two fumbled, hands roaming each other's opposing bodies.

Finally, after a long minute of fervent kiss the two broke contact and panted, each looking at each other's eyes. "I'm... I'm sorry. What am I doing....?"

The editor beneath him let out a breathy sigh. "Me." He pulls the author closer to him, unintentionally disheveling his kimono.

"Do you really want to do this...?" Taro asked. "It could be...."

"No. I-I want you..." Shin admitted. "I hoped to see you.... and rushing your work was the only reason I could come up just to visit you...."

Taro smiled. "You little minx." The two found each other in the roaring passion of each other's love.

.

.

.

_Then they totally fucked, work was abandoned and they almost got fired. :)_

* * *

**Firefighter x Kindergarten Teacher: Umeji x Shin**

"Yo, honey?" Umeji called out from the bathroom.

The blue-haired man hummed to let him know he was heard. "Yeah? I'm in the kitchen right now..."

Faint footsteps can be heard but the shorter man was much too busy to pay the scarred man attention. "This one's part of yer uniform, right?"

"What...?" Wondering what the firefighter was going on about, he turned around only to see him buck-naked holding the apron he wears at his school. He did his best to keep a straight face as he gave a sigh. "Yeah. That's the one.... why?"

"Hmm..." He ruffled the apron in hand. "Wear it fer me?"

(Does he not realize he's naked?) "Why do you want me to?" He better not have seen some sort of magazine that should only be read by housewives. "Please, just put that back in the laundry basket and take your bath already."

"Whenever I pass by the school, I can only see ya glimpse from a far away." He scratched his head bashfully... as if that's the number one thing he should be embarrassed about right now. "I want to see you wear this up close."

(Goddammit. Stop being oblivious to your sexiness you toasted marshmallow.) "Somehow... I don't wanna."

"Tha's unfair! You always see me in my uniform!" He argued.

(This sight has been buried in my retinas forever, but I'm still not used to it.) "Fine... but you get in the bath and then eat. Okay?"

"Wahoo! Yeah baybe~!" He cheered.

Accepting the apron, he wrapped it around his body and tied the strings on his back. Vaguely aware of the slight rising of his partner's brows, he adjusted the apron until it felt right. The firefighter watched in amazement as he took in the renewed form of his husband.

"Whoa! I can feel yer aura. It screams out a "Shin-sensei"." He murmured in surprise.

The shorter man sighed. "Well of course, I _am_ Shin-sensei."

"Egh. That sounds weird to hear." He laughed. "....do it again."

The blue-haired man slumped. "No way. Are you an idiot?"

"The one who calls another an 'idiot' is also an idiot, idiot." He retorted. "Still... getting to see you like this everyday.... It's not fair... them brats have you as their teacher..."

Shin giggled. "Well, too bad. Come on now, take a bath so I can finally return to cooking."

"Hnnn..." He hummed an agreement. "Ah... by the way...."

The curly-haired man stops to stare at him. "What is it?"

"Can you wear that apron later.... but nothing underneath it?" He asked lowly, face kind of red but the unmistakable grin on his face made it look less pure.

He was silent for a few seconds. Though once he turned away to hide his face, did the answer spilled out from his lips. "Only if you wear your uniform too."

Shin couldn't see his husband's face, but he could just _feel_ that wide grin he makes.

"W-what are you waiting for? Take a bath...." (I don't really know if he forgot he's not wearing anything.)

Once Shin felt his presence fade away did he sigh heavily. Flashbacks of seeing him in town served to make him redder than a red pepper he was chopping. The look on his husbands face as he smiled at the countryside folk, hollering in glee with the other villagers and driving on his motorcycle to work.

"You're the one who looks cool wearing a uniform..." He murmured to himself as he returned to his duties.

.

.

.

_Then they fucked later in the night as if they were still in their honeymoon._

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to express my desire of writing smut... however, I just feel embarrassed and clam up. I hope someone can teach me cause sure, I know that Rod A goes to Slot A or B but I don't know how to make it... sexy. Y'know what I mean?
> 
> Someone should totally finish these into full blown one-shot complete with an H-scene.
> 
> Also, those last "Then they totally...." was just a small touch I added to make it more comedic. Tell me if it worked.
> 
> Let me know if you got some little references I sneaked in.


End file.
